Honey I'm Home
by Nativenewyorker777
Summary: Summary inside but basically Chloe and Alek have to pretend to be engaged when other Mai visit so they don't try to get her to go with them to different prides.  T cause I'm paranoid! R&R pretty pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- When Chloe has to attend a high class function for the Mai how will Alek react when many Mai men are flirting with Chloe? Especially when they are falsely engaged. Will it turn into something more? Or will they always remain friends?

Chloe's POV

Jasmine texted me and told me that Valentina wanted to see me about something. I walked to the apartment and got into the elevator and I pushed the 18th floor button. I leaned against the railing staring at the ceiling. When the elevator signaled that I had reached my floor, I walked out and strode to the apartment.

I knocked on the door when Alek opened it. "Hi." I greeted. He greeted me back and let me into the room.

"Why do you have so much Gatorade on your counter?" I asked pointing out the filled bottles on the counter.

"Guys are coming over." He explained. I nodded.

"Come here to spend time with me?" He teased. I just rolled my eyes.

"You wish." I told him, grinning slightly.

"Hmm. That's interesting because it seems like the Uniter is spending her precious time engaging her protecter in conversation." He replied.

"Valentina wanted to see me." I explain to the cocky British boy.

"Excuses, Excuses." He says before going to answer the door after a series of loud knocks. As he opens the door I start to head to the office.

"Hi Valentina." I tell the older Mai woman.

"Good afternoon Chloe." She replies.

"So you are probably wondering why I called you here." She says. I nod in response.

"Well tomorrow night Prides from all over are sending 2 representatives to meet you, and learn more about you. You have to meet all of them, and I have a feeling that most prides will be trying to get you to go back to there prides by using young Mai men to try to woo you. So I need to call Alek into here and discuss this with him." Valentina says before calling Alek to come see her.

"Yes, Aunt Val." He says sitting in the chair next to me.

"Well I just told Chloe about the whole party thing to meet other Mai. And how that the other prides will try to get Chloe to come back with their prides by getting young Mai men to woo her and convince her to come back with them. So to keep the suitors somewhat at bay I have decided you 2 will be engaged." She said.

"WOW! Valentina! I am not ready for any type of engagement." I retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant fake engagement." I felt my brain go numb with relief for a moment.

"Well I guess we could fake that." Alek said, glancing at me.

"Yeah, I mean its really only like 2 nights." I thought out loud.

"Well it can't hurt to get into character, he told me as he threw me over his shoulder. "Alek! Put me the hell down!" I yelled. As we got into the hallway his friends looked strangely at the two of us as Alek carried me into his room.

"USE PROTECTION!" One of the boys yelled. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Alek!" I whined. He smiled at me, before pulling me into his lap and replying "Yes Dear."

***Alek and Chloe getting ready in Chloe's room.***Still CPOV***

I was admiring my perfect dress. It was full length royal blue satin dress, that was soft when I felt it against my skin. I had on sapphire blue earrings that hung from my ears. I pulled on my dress before making sure my perfectly curled hair, was ok. I held up the dress before calling for Alek. Seconds later he appeared through the window.

"I need your help to zip up my zipper." I told him. I saw his eyes gleam for a moment. I turned and waiting for him to finish.

"What's taking so long?" I asked him. He was taking his sweet time with that zipper and I didn't think he was even half-way done.

"Just enjoying the moment." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish. After he was done I put on a pair of strappy silver heels.

"I'm ready." I told him.

"No your not." He told me. I frowned. He held 2 black velvet boxes. One slightly larger than the other. I took the smaller one to see that it was an engagement ring. Alek took it from me and slipped it onto my ring finger. "Oh Alek. You really didn't have to." I said, touched.

"Well look at the necklace" He said handing me the bigger box. I opened it to see a sapphire pendant hanging from a sliver chain. He put it around my neck and I felt my eyes water up.

"C'mon King. We are going to be late." He said, grabbing my hand. He played the in love fiance very well. He should consider being an actor.

We were at Valentina's house before I knew it, and the party was in full swing when we arrived. Many people stopped to look at me and I said hello to so many people without bothering to remember their names. Alek stood by my side the entire time. I really owed him one.

"So this is your protector?" A young man asked, talking about Alek.

"Yes my protector and fiance." I told him, he looked shocked before recomposing himself.

"I was unaware you were engaged." He said.

"Yes and we're very happy so move along buddy." Alek said. I smiled at him and tenderly kissed him.

"You're really hot when you're jealous." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- When Chloe has to attend a high class function for the Mai how will Alek react when many Mai men are flirting with Chloe? Especially when they are falsely engaged. Will it turn into something more? Or will they always remain friends?

Chloe's POV

The party was still in full swing, and I was exhausted. It was about midnight while the party itself had started at 8. And all the champagne in my system wasn't helping. Alek was still standing next to me faithfully. Guys were still coming up to me, just not coming on as strong as before.

"Alek. I'm tired." I stage whispered to the taller Mai.

"Ok, let's go see if we can take you home." He told me.

"I can't go home like this! My mom will know I'm tipsy..." I said, trailing off thinking about what my mom would do to me if she saw me.

"Well you can just stay here." He told me.

"M'kay. Let me text her." I said, walking to Alek's room where my phone was. Alek was of course right behind me reading over my shoulder.

**Chloe:**

** Hey mom, I'm gonna stay the nite at Jasmine's**

** Mom: **

** Is Bed Boy there?**

"Good to know your mom didn't forget me." He said cockily.

**Chloe:**

** He's here but I'm hanging out with Jasmine not sleeping with Alek.**

** Mom:**

** Ok Love you, and don't get pregnant.**

** Chloe: **

** Implied.**

"Well she says I can't get pregnant." I said mock pouting.

"I can think of some things that we can do that don't involve you impregnated." He told me.

"First we have to go say goodbye to at least Valentina." I pointed out as I stood up and walked around until I found Valentina chatting to a young man.

"Valentina, I'm going to go to sleep." She nodded at me and I grabbed Alek's hand and we walked into his room.

"Do you need a pair of shorts and a t-shirt?" Alek asked me. I nodded while I yawned. He pulled out a pair of navy blue Nike shorts and a purple t-shirt.

"Turn around." I told him. He smirked, but turned the other way. Then I came to a delima.

"Alek, can you please undo my zipper." I sighed. I could practically see his cocky smirk playing on his face. He again took his time pulling the zipper of the dress down. When he was finally done, I told him to turn around. I wiggled out of my dress, then undid my heels and stepped out of them. I took of the rest of the my jewelry and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I pulled on the pair of shorts that I had to roll at the waist twice so they wouldn't fall. And then I put on the shirt, and I turned around.

Alek was already bare-chested and and in a pair of basketball shorts.

"You were quick." I commented. I started walking towards the bed, and I pulled the sheets up.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" I asked him.

"Well I didn't think you wanted me to sleep with you." He told me. He was really sweet and concerned.

"I don't mind." I grinned at him. He stood up and got into the other side of the bed.

"You have a very firm mattress." I observed.

"Yours is rather soft." he commented.

"You're warm, but your beds cold." I told him. He pulled me into his arms. I put my head on his chest and felt the tiredness wash over me as I closed my eyes after saying "G'night."

Alek's PIV

I watched Chloe fall asleep. Her face was so care-free as she slept. Which I really hadn't seen in awhile. At least not since we found out she was the Uniter. I saw her lips part very slightly and then close again. She murmured something that was completely unintelligible.

Chloe curled up even closer to me and I couldn't help but grin. As I watched Chloe talked in her sleep. And I remember the last thing I heard was Chloe mutter my name.

***Still Alek's POV***

I woke up and Chloe wasn't in bed next to me. I frowned. I heard Jasmine and Chloe talking and something smelled like waffles. I wandered into the kitchen and I saw that the girls were cooking. Valentina had come out right before I did.

"Alek, Chloe. Amazing job! You had everyone convinced that you two were engaged." She complimented us.

"But I need you guys to keep up the charade longer." She said. Chloe and I just glanced at each other.

"Why? I mean not that being engaged to Alek is terrible or anything, just I don't understand." Chloe responded, confused.

"Well many of the other Pride reps decided to stay longer than planned. So until every single one of the reps leave you are engaged." She told us.

"Ok. We can do that." I assured.

"Well, good luck." Jasmine said.

"I'm going to head home." Chloe announced after she ate. Jasmine went home with her so it was me and Valentina.

"Alek? Do you love Chloe?" Valentina inquired.

"I do." I said without hesitation.

***Chloe's POV***Monday Morning***

I was running down the stairs when I heard my mom call for me.

"I'm going to be late mom." I told her impatiently.

"I just wanted to say me and Frank are going to be gone for like 2 weeks, so just remember Jasmine, Amy and Paul can enter this house. But no parties, and no Bed Boy."

"His name is Alek and I love you." I called out.

"Implied."

I walked to school an saw Amy in the hall.

"Hey."

"Hi Chloe." She was very giddy this morning. We chatted for a little while about our weekends, and then the bell rang. I walked to first period after saying bye to Amy. I took a seat which happened to be right next to one of Alek's buddies.

"Hey King." he greeted. I racked my brains for his name.

"Uh, its Matt right?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You're Chloe. Alek talks about you non stop." he said. I smiled.

Me and Matt talked for a minute or two and then Alek took the seat next to me.

"Matt if you told her any BS..." Alek smirked.

"Trust me, only good things." I told him before class started.

***Alek's POV***Back at the Apartment***

When I got done with basketball practice I went home to see Jasmine, Chloe, and another guy that I didn't recognize. Valentina also stood there. All three women looked frustrated.

"Alek." Jasmine called. I walked over there, and I had a feeling this might be another pride rep so I put my arm around Chloe. The man's name was James. "All of the other pride reps agree that if you and the Uniter are engaged you should get married now. We will not leave until we see you 2 get married."

Chloe looked at me wide-eyed.

"Or what?" Jasmine asked.

"We will have to take the Uniter by force. You don't want that kind of fight on your hands. But, we have already invited our Pride leaders for the wedding. If there will be a wedding." he said before leaving.

"Well. I guess you guys might have to get married." Valentina said.

"Wait!Wait! Wait! Hold up. Marriage. I thought this was just a little engagement. I'm not ready for marriage." Chloe stressed.

"Well after they leave you guys can basically go back to normal its just for another 2 weeks really. And then if need be in a couple years you can get the marriage annulled." Valentina soothed. I grabbed Chloe into my arms and said "Well lets plan a wedding!" she grinned up at me.

***Chloe's POV***Her and Jasmine planning the wedding,***

Jasmine and I were at the final fitting for my wedding dress. I could not believe I was getting married but I was excited sort of. I was in love with Alek even though he didn't really know it yet. I wasn't ready to marry him, but if I had to choose from a husband while I'm still 16, I could have done worse. Valentina figured out a way where we wouldn't be legally married, but a Mai ceremony that was almost identical to a human wedding.

I looked at the dress. It was really pretty snow white and strapless. "Its perfect." Jasmine told me.

"What did you think of your bridesmaids dress?" I asked her. She smiled at me and sarcastically said "it was in my favorite color."

**AN- Anyone guess the color? Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed. I won't be updating this weekend. My dad came back for a weekend and haven't seen him in awhile if you read somewhere on my profile you would know why... But thanks! I hope you guys really like this chapter and I am always ready to take suggestions so suggest away!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Nine Lives of Chloe King.

Chloe's POV

"It was in my favorite color." Jasmine said. I smirked thinking of the light pink dress that Jasmine looked great in.

"Well at least you look good in it." I told her.

"Who is going to be Alek's best man?" Jasmine questioned.

"One of his basketball buddies that is Mai." I answered as we walked out the door and started heading to the penthouse.

As we walked we chatted about unimportant things. I smiled as we walked into the room and saw a snoozing Alek on the couch. I glanced at Jasmine and saw that she looked highly amused at the sleeping Alek.

We tiptoed past him, but I trip over the carpet and kind of made some noise. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed me before he started tickling me. I started laughing which gave him the encouragement to tickle me even harder..

"Stop! Stop!" I said a little breathlessly. He finally ceased and lifted me up. Jasmine smiled and watched as Alek carried me off to his room. He laid me down on his bed and plopped down next to me. He looked at me, and I looked in his eyes. We kissed gently and then Alek deepened the kiss. We made out for awhile before we had to separate for air. In between I said "I love you."

He looked at me for what seemed like forever before replying "I've loved you for 2 years Chloe, and it hasn't changed since then." He said before we started kissing again.

**2 days later** AKA wedding day**Chloe's POV**

I was pacing around the back room extremely nervous. I was in love with Alek, and I am ready to be promised to him, its really just the fact that Mai leaders are sitting out there observing this entire thing.

I had maybe 2 ½ minutes before the ceremony started. My white dress dragged on the floor behind me. My hair was immaculate and my jewelry and shoes were gorgeous. I couldn't help but feel really nervous. I glanced anxiously at the clock to see it was exactly 12 noon. The time I was supposed to get married. I picked up the bouquet of light pink roses and took a deep breath before opening the door and looking ahead.

I walked up to the alter and looked into Alek's eyes before the ceremony started.

It didn't seem to last very long, and before I knew it Alek and I sealed the deal with a kiss. He put his arm around my waist and walked with me. I put my head on his shoulder and we strolled to the place where the reception would be held.

After everyone gave us congratulations we sat down and listened to many of the pride leaders droned on in front of everyone. I wouldn't be able to tell you what they said though. I just smiled and nodded.

When the night was finally over Alek and I went back to his room. We did what most married couples do after they get married. I fell asleep laying my head on his chest.

**2 weeks later**

Alek and I had sort of adjusted to the whole semi-married life. Mai promise ceremonies involved putting the promise ring on the right ring finger, and they used emeralds because that was believed to be the color of Bastet's eyes. So I wouldn't get asked a ton of questions.

We had gotten into the routine of seeing a lot of each other after school. And the school year was drawing to close. I was going into my Junior year and so was Alek. I was a little afraid though because I had a feeling the second I got out of high school that Mai leaders were going to be demanding that I get pregnant. But I will cross that bridge when it comes.

**3 years later**Alek's POV**

Chloe ended up uniting the Mai and Human races when she was a senior in high school. She and I got officially married 4 months after graduation. Her dad came back and him and Meredith have a good, platonic relationship. And Chloe and I still make an amazing team.

I was kind of asleep when I felt Chloe's part of the bed move up and heard her sprint to the bathroom. I padded after her to hold her hair as she vomited into the toilet. I rubbed her back gently. After she was done I helped her up and she smiled weakly at me. She had been doing that a lot lately. I had urged her to go to the doctors' office to see if she was pregnant. So tomorrow we were going together.

**Doctors' office**Still Alek's POV**

We held hands as the doctor looked at the tests to see if they were positive or negative. His face was emotionless so I couldn't tell. Chloe's foot was tapping nervously.

"Its fine Chloe." I whispered.

"Urgh. I'm so nervous." She replied.

"What's there to be nervous about if I'm the father the kid's going to be good looking." I teased, trying to get her to calm down.

"Well." The doctor started.

"YES!" Chloe and I urged.

"You are pregnant. So I expect to see you in here again very soon. But we will be able to tell the gender by the time you are 4 months pregnant." He explained.

Chloe and I walked to the car extremely excited. It seemed like she couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't help but feel the same way.

**4 months later, Still Alek's POV**

Chloe and I are still getting used to pregnant life. And it was a little different but we were adjusting quickly. Chloe and I were almost at the doctors' office to tell what the gender of the babies were going to be. Yep, that's right I said babies. Chloe was pregnant with twins.

We were sitting, waiting to hear what the babies were going to be. Chloe smiled at me.

"What do you want them to be?" She asked.

"I don't really care, but, you know I wouldn't mind little boys." I hinted.

"Really why not a girl?" She asked curiously.

"Well I don't want to have to keep a bunch of boys away from our daughter(S)

"I want either a girl and a boy or a girl and a girl." She admitted.

"Well your babies are going to be...

**I have a little game... I want you guys to submit your ideas if they should be a girl+girl or boy+boy or a girl+boy. And Name ideas! Please I have nooo Idea what to name 2 kids. So ideas are very appreciated. So please genders and names ****and I will scroll through them, pick what names (First and Middle) I think Alek and Chloe would name their kids. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-**** I am sooo sorry this is not an update. I have been looking everywhere for name ideas and narrowed it down to 4 each. So just vote on the ones you like best. A lot of people have said a boy girl combo is best now I just need names. But anyway, my oldest brother's fiancé is pregnant with fraternal twins so I am going to head up their with my brothers tomorrow. I hope I'll only be there for a day, but with pregnancy you never know….**

** Please vote on the name ideas**

** Boy:**

**Davian Thomas (My Brother's unborn child's name)**

**Cameryn Tyler**

**Jordyn Skylar**

**Tyler Michael.**

**Girls:**

**Katheryn- Abigail Grace (My brother's other unborn child's name!)**

**Sara Daniella**

**Kellan Shea**

**Delilah Rose**

**AN- So if you review just type Girl: (Letter/Name of your choice) and then Boy: (Letter/Name of your choice) Thank you guys! If you respond quickly enough I should be able to update before I head up tomorrow. Wish me luck. My brother's fiancé can be a little bit of a !&#*. But who isn't when there pregnant…. Thanks again guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Hi everyone! It's NativeNewYorker777. I am officially an aunty! My brother's fiancé went into labor at 6:00 PM last night. It was absolutely insane! (I posted a story paragraph of how everything went down on my profile) Anyway I hope everyone is okay with the names…. Cameryn Tyler and Kathryn-Abigail Grace. It was really hard to decide but, I let my dog decide by letting him put his paw on the paper that I wrote one pair of names on. So sorry if you guys don't like them**

Chapter 4. Alek's POV

"The babies are going to be a boy and a girl." The doctor said. I smiled down at the grinning Chloe. She looked like she was on cloud 9. Which I couldn't blame her. I was going to have a son and a daughter! Yay. I would have a little boy to play catch with and a little girl to protect from boys. I was ecstatic! I could tell Chloe felt the same way.

On our way home Chloe was talking about baby names.

"Well what do you think about the name Cameryn?" Chloe asked.

"For the boy or the girl?" I inquired.

"Either really. But if it was for the boy I would want to call him Cam. If it was for the girl I'd like to call her Cami. But there are a bunch of names for either of the twins I would love!" She gushed. She pulled out her phone to call Amy and tell her the great news. I heard Amy squeal excitedly. And out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe smiling.

After Amy and Chloe had finished their conversation Chloe called Jasmine.

"Hey Jaz? Guess what the twins are going to be?" Chloe asked. It was no secret that Jasmine wanted a nephew. So Chloe was glad that she could give Jasmine at least one.

"No, not a boy and a boy, but a girl and a girl." Chloe cheered. I heard Jasmine cheering along with Chloe. I chuckled to myself. I would never really understand women and babies.

After we pulled into the driveway Chloe and I walked into our house. The first thing she did was pull out the name book her mom had gotten her when she found out Chloe was pregnant.

We ordered Chinese, and put on a movie neither of us were really watching. As Chloe was eating her orange chicken she exclaimed "What about Davian Thomas Petrov?" I smiled "its not bad." I replied. I noticed that she had a put stars next to the names she liked. I chuckled thinking about how one day our children might look through that book and see what they could have been named. (**AN- I did that I saw that my name could have been Tabitha, Phoebe, Kennedy, Adelaide, Adeline, Caroline, Tyler (? Yeah, they knew I was a girl), and a bunch of other names that would be most commonly used for a boy before they got stuck between Kendall and Peyton…. So my name is one of those 2…) **

By the end of the week, Chloe had 2 pages of names for each kid. That was going to be a very difficult elimination process….

/

Chloe and I were getting ready for the babies. That included setting up the nursery, making sure that they had everything that they needed for when the baby came home, and just about everything else you needed for a baby. So at 7 months pregnant we were excited and ready for this baby.

"What do you want the kids to look like?" Chloe asked, affectionately putting her hand on her enlarged belly.

"I really don't know. But I will know what I wanted them to look like when I see them." She smiled at me before giving me a kiss on the lips.

Chloe's POV

I was sitting in front of the baby name bible as Alek affectionately called the name book. All 8 of the names he said that he absolutely loved so he left it up to me to pick the names out of the last four. I wanted to get the girl's name done first. For a girl I wanted Kathryn-Abigail Grace, Kellan Shea, Delilah Rose, or Sara Daniella. And for a boy I wanted either Davian Thomas, Cameryn Tyler, Jordan Skylar, or Tyler Michael. I frowned. I really loved all of these names. Which made the decision so much harder. But Alek and I both agreed we wanted a big family. So I might have a chance to use some more of these names. Today I was officially 8 months pregnant. It was hard to think about 8 months ago the 2 little babies inside of me started growing.

I felt a sharp kick from the inside of my stomach. I was thinking about how the twins were getting really strong. All of a sudden I realized with a start that the couch I was sitting on was wet. Did my water really just break when Alek was at work, I was a month early, and I hadn't even chosen the names?

**AN- Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Well sort of cliffhanger. I should be updating again like today or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Thank you for everyone that reviewed! I am trying to update a couple more times because I will be gone all next week. So Here is chapter 6.**

Chapter 6. Alek's POV

I was sitting in traffic on my way home when I got the text from Chloe.

**Chloe: In labor, at home. If you aren't here in 45 minutes I'll call the ambulance to help me, and you can meet me at the hospital.**

I swore out loud. I can't believe she went into labor month early. I looked at the traffic in front of me. It was normally an hour long drive from here to our house without traffic. I reached into the glove compartment and pulled out the police siren and clipped it to the mirror and turned it on.

Cars parted like the Red Sea for me and I sped forward. I knew many people would have confused expressions on their faces, wondering who I was in pursuit of. I just tightened my grip on the wheel and went forward.

Chloe's POV

I was kind of freaking out. It was 43 minutes since I texted Alek and the contractions were getting more painful and closer apart. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2 minutes later. I picked up the house phone and started dialing the number, when Alek busted through the door.

"I'm here! Lets go!" He ushered me out the door. We sat in the car and I was really nervous. I was an entire month early. It could be really harmful to one or both of the babies.

"I know this is a bad time, but did you figure out what you wanted to name the babies?" Alek asked, as he drove down the highway.

"Uh, no. I was about to decide but, then I went into labor." I said stretching the truth a little bit. Honestly I had no idea what to name the twins. Alek and I drove in silence.

When we arrived to the hospital I waddled in and watched amused as an impatient Alek tried to keep pace with me. We finally got up to the desk and checked me in. They took me to the labor ward and I got dressed and laid down in the bed. Alek was calling everyone.

The doctor came in and greeted me, and ordered the nurse to put me on medication, which I took gladly considering all the pain. Honestly, after the medicine, everything was a blur. So I'll just skip forward to the part I remember.

Cameryn Tyler came out first weighing 8.2 ounces, 21 inches long. He was a big baby. Then Kathryn-Abigail Grace came out second weighing 7.4 ounces and 19 inches long. She was a lot smaller than her big brother. I don't remember how we ended choosing the name, but I loved it. They both fit perfectly in my arms, and were fast asleep for a long time.

Everyone came by congratulating us. Cam was a little Grandma's boy. But he was comfortable with Jasmine to. But Kathryn was Alek's baby girl. She nestled herself into his arms and heart the second she was cleaned and set in his arms.

We ended up leaving the hospital 3 days after the twins were born. Alek had started calling Kathryn Kate instead, claiming the name Kathryn-Abigail was to big for such a little thing. I smiled at that. And he said he wanted 2 boys.

*a week after the twins came home*Alek's POV*

We had gotten used to having the twins around. In fact, we loved it. We were splitting up waking up to feed and change the twins. It had seemed harder at first, but now, it was getting easier.

Kate had silvery blonde hair that curled like her mothers. Her eyes were as big and as blue as Chloe's are, but her expressions: All me. She has already started smirking. I'm not kidding. Her pink lips will seem to stretch out in a hint of a smirk. By 6 months she'll be rolling her eyes. And I couldn't be more proud.

Cam had hair that fell in golden waves. He already had a lot of hair for a 2 week old kid. His eyes were brownish-hazel that seemed to narrow like his mother's when he is mad. I swear I saw him cock an eyebrow at me a couple times. He reminds me a lot of what Chloe would have been like as a baby.

I heard a cry and went in to see Cam sound asleep while Kate was crying. I looked into her bassinet. I lifted her up and cradled her and let her calm down until she fell back asleep.

I crept back into the bed, but not before I saw the alarm clock that said 11:00 PM. I shut my eyes, and drifted into a easy sleep.

*Chloe's POV* Twins' first birthday.*

I was finishing getting dressed before I went out to see Alek and the twins bouncing on the bouncy house we rented. "Mommy!" Cam cried. He was the brilliant one out of the twins. He had started talking at 7 months and had extraordinary common sense.

While Kate on the other hand was the physical one. She had been walking at 8 months and was already learning to dribble a basketball. I had a feeling she would be playing a lot more then basketball. Alek was disappointed that Cam was taking a lot of interest in baseball. Alek kept trying to convince him to play basketball and all Cam would do was shake his head and say "Baseball better." Very simply.

People were starting to arrive so I went in to greet them. Everything was going smoothly, which was a miracle with Kate, Cam and Alek running around. Kate and Alek happened to both have the habit of making bits of trouble. I had put out a bunch of food and beverages earlier.

*Alek's POV*

I was shaking up a can of soda when I saw Brian enter the room. Him and Chloe were still friends, which kind of bugged me. "Hey Katie, come here." She looked at me and walked towards me.

"Yes daddy." She answered.

"GO give this to that man over there." I said handing her a soda, pointing to Brian.

"Ok. Lemme shake it." She said jumping up and down with the soda. She started walking to Brian.

*Brian's POV*

I saw Chloe's daughter walk towards me with a can of soda. "You wanna soda?" She asked innocently. I couldn't say no. So I smiled and said sure. I opened it up only to get sprayed in the face with orange soda. I heard Chloe sprint towards us.

"Brian I am sooo sorry for Kathryn-Abigail. The bathrooms down the hall if you want get cleaned up." Chloe said. I nodded. And looked closely at the little blonde girl.

*Alek's POV*

I started laughing when I saw Brian get a soda to the face. Cam looked at me curiously. "Learn from your sister Cam." I grinned. He cocked an eyebrow at me. That was my daughter, being dragged away by her mother the moment. And I honestly couldn't help but be incredibly proud.

**AN-How many kids should Chloe and Alek have? Anyway… I am going to write milestones like this! **


End file.
